


Just Curious (MCYT Oneshots)

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Series: Just Curious (MCYT Requests) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (i just feel uncomfortable writing smut about real people/personas :[), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, No Smut, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: comment requests! if you request one for someone who's not in the characters list i'll add em after i post the chapteralso i might not make it to every request so i'm sorry if you had a request idea and i didn't write it D:
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Badboyhalo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Just Curious (MCYT Requests) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109117
Comments: 30
Kudos: 32





	Just Curious (MCYT Oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time doing this ohh boy

Hello! Robin here! 

This is my first time doing a oneshots request book! I'm sorry if I don't make it to your request because keep in mind, I still have school and also strict parents. :[

**Will Do's:**

-Fluff

-Angst

-Platonic Relationships

-Romantic Relationships but only if the CC's of said character are okay with it

-poem fics (might not be too good bc it'll be my first time doing it)

-songfics 

-AUs

**Won't Do's:**

-Romantic Relationships between minors

-Smut 

I hope that if you do request something, I write it out in a way you like! :D 

Have fun!


End file.
